


Is This A Date?

by talisha_jaynee



Series: Harry Potter Next Gen Short One Shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, One Shot, One Shot Collection, cute confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoire thinks it's a date, but Teddy doesn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This A Date?

  Victoire had been staring at her open wardrobe for the past 10 minutes deciding on what to wear. She was meant to go out with Teddy in a few minutes, but she still hadn't chosen her outfit.

  "He would love any of these clothes on you."

  "It doesn't matter what you wear. Just be yourself."

  "Maybe this shirt?"

  "Why don't you wear these pants?"

  "Oh, that necklace is nice, wear that."

  Her roommates were trying their hardest to help her decide, even making a few outfits for her, but she still couldn't decided. 

  "Maybe you don't know what to wear because you don't know if its a date or not?" One of her roommates suggested. And even though it was true, Victoire didn't want to look too dressed up for a hang out, or not dressy enough for a date, she still continued to deny it.

  "Yeah, maybe you should ask?"

  "Ask him if he likes you."

  "Do you like him?"

  "Do you want it to be a date?"

  "It is totally a date, right?"

  "It's not a date," She snapped to the girls in the room, finally sick of hearing them gossip about her and Teddy. Silence fell over the room until a knock was heard on the dorm door.

 

 

  Teddy had been waiting downstairs in the common room of the Gryffindor tower for a few minutes. He had been 15 minutes late, trying to get his hair to be the perfect shade of blue, so he expected Victoire to be waiting for him. But was quite surprised to not see her down the stairs. 

  So after waiting for a bit, he decided to meet her at her dorm. He knew which one she was in, mostly because he had been there a few times, walking her back to her dorm late at night after dinner, but also he could hear the usual commotion that happened in that certain room. He had his fist ready to knock on the door, about to relieve Victoire from all the questions he could hear outside, but stopped when he heard her snap.

  "It's not a date," Teddy heard it loud and clear. He had assumed that she had already realised that he liked her from the constant blushing he did whenever she was around, and he was fairly certain that she liked him back, but hearing those words startled Teddy for a few moments until he found the courage to knock on the door.

  One of her roommates opened the door just enough for her to stick her head out, but not enough to let Teddy see inside. "She's almost ready," she replied bluntly and slammed the door in his face.

  He stood there feeling stupid for a few more moments, wondering if he should go back downstairs, until Victoire walked out.

 

 

  Victoire had decided to dress up just in case it was a date. If it wasn't she would still look good, was what one of her friends told her, and Victoire decided to believe her. But by the way Teddy was staring at her now made her feel uncomfortable about her choice.

  They stood in silence for a few seconds before Teddy cleared his throat.

  "Uh, should we go?" He asked timidly. 

  Victoire just nodded as she followed him down the stairs and out of the castle. 

  The walk to Hogsmeade was quiet and awkward. Usually they would be chatting and laughing about anything, but this walk was different. Victoire felt a new pressure today on the walk to the small village. 

  'Maybe because this is a date?' Victoire wondered. She started thinking hard about something that they could talk about, anything that could break the awkward silence that covered them, but every topic that she thought of seemed stupid, or inappropriate. She decided to just start a polite conversation.

 

  "So, how are you?" Victoire asked Teddy, starting the conversation. He was relieved that she started the conversation because he had been thinking about what to say the whole trip without sounding too clingy or date-y, and was stressing about saying nothing.

  "Uh, good thanks," He replied, trying to be as calm as possible, "Happy that the week is over."

  "Oh same," She quickly responded. Then they fell into silence again.

  "Um, and you?" Teddy asked, "how are you?"

  "Yeah, good thanks," she replied. Then there was nothing else to discuss.

 

 

  When they finally made their way to Hogsmeade there were already many Hogwarts students roaming the street, looking at all the shops.

  "Uh, where do you want to go?" Teddy asked her.

  "I would like a butterbeer," she replied, hoping that she didn't sound to needy, or stupid.

  "You just read my mind, lets go," Teddy exclaimed as he led her to The Three Broomsticks.

  They sat in a booth opposite each other as they both ordered a butterbeer.

  "So," Victoire tried to make conversation, "its pretty cold right?"

  "Yeah, I guess it is," Teddy replied, not making eye contact. 

  They didn't say anything else until their warm drinks came. They slowly sipped them in silence as well.

  

 

  "I can pay," he commented as he saw Victoire finished her drink.

  "No, no I can," She argued.

  "Please let me," He insisted as he finally actually looked at her for the first time since they sat down. Her skin was pale from the cold, but she still looked beautiful.

  "What, like a date?" Victorie asked, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

  "I didn't think this was a date," Teddy confessed, "I overheard you in your room before."

  "Oh, no," Victoire quickly replied, "I just said that to make the shut up!"

  "So, this is a date?" Teddy asked uncertainly.

  "I think so," Victoire replied just as uncertainly.

  "Okay, good," Teddy smiled as he went to the bar to pay for the drinks. Victoire waited for him to come back in the booth.

  "So, Honeydukes next?" Teddy asked as they left the inn. 

  They both had a great time after the awkwardness had subsided, laughing and talking how they usually did, but now with more touching and holding hands. And at the end of the day, when Teddy walked Victoire up to her dorm, they shared their first kiss.


End file.
